Hide And Seek
by BlaqkHysteria
Summary: Sequel to "Ever and a Day" and last chapter of my AU series. What happens when you doubt the person you love the most? I'll tell you what: nothing good. Still Gabriel and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone (: so yes, I've done another sequel. I just felt like the story wasn't complete yet.  
>This is basically "my" Season 6. Hope you'll like it (:<br>Let me know what you think, feedback makes me happy :D **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hide And Seek<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_1. __For You And Your Denial_

_._

Christine kneeled down in front of the oven to check on the cake she was baking. It didn't look good.

"Bloody hell," she sighed, staring intensely at the cake. Heaven knows how much she hated cooking, let alone baking, and she was terrible at it.

Gabriel had been gone for two days, he was somewhere in Florida "on business". For the first time, she hadn't tagged along with him. So now she felt lonely and a little guilty, and had decided to bake him a chocolate cake. Gabriel loved chocolate cakes.

She stood up and sighed deeply, resigned to the fact that she wasn't good at these kind of things. _I'm just gonna go buy a bloody cake..._

"Daddy's home!" Gabriel called from the hallway.

"Shit," she whispered. His timing couldn't have been worse. She didn't want him to know she was _baking! _He would surely laugh at her, knowing how bad she was in the kitchen. She straightened her shirt and casually leaned on the counter to hide the oven.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Gabriel smiled, coming through the kitchen door. She awkwardly smiled back, and he kissed her softly. "I got you something," he cheered, holding her close.

"Another pair of handcuffs?" she smirked.

"Nope," he chuckled. "We got enough of those…"

"What then?" she smiled. Gabriel gave her one of his usual Trickster grins, and put a hand in his jacket pocket.

He took out a little red box with a golden ribbon, and gave it to her. She weighed it in her hands, wondering what was inside. He chuckled and sat up on the kitchen counter, staring in amusement as she undid the ribbon. She tossed the gold thread on the counter and opened the box. He smiled wider at the look of pure shock on her face.

"Like it?" he asked. Christine looked up at him, then back at the content of the box. It was a diamond ring. The most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen, silver and shiny and with a huge diamond on top. It was the kind of ring little girls dream about.

"Gabriel—"

"Don't look at it like that, Chris," he cut her off, chuckling. "It's not gonna explode or anything, I promise."

"But—"

"Put it on," he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him, then she obeyed and carefully put the ring on.

"It's beautiful, Gabe," she sighed, staring down at her hand. Gabriel jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why are you so shocked?" he asked. "I always get ya shiny jewels… you _love _shiny jewels!"

"I do," she whispered. Those words, having a diamond ring on her finger, sounded really weird. "It's just a ring, right, Gabe?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice. Gabriel looked confused for a second, then burst out in laughter.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he laughed, and she stared at him in shock. "Chillax, woman! I'm not exactly the marrying type, am I now?"

"Fucking hell, Gabe. You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said, relieved. It's not like she thought Gabriel could ever even _think_ about getting married, but still. What would be the point of a wedding, anyway?

"That was hilarious!" he laughed again.

"Jerk," she muttered. Gabriel was close to tears now, but he suddenly stopped laughing and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Christine smelled it alright. It was the cake in the oven, burning.

"Smell what?" she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Burnt chocolate," he thoughtfully said. She crossed her legs, covering the oven a little more.

"I don't smell anything…"

"Christine, what's in the oven?" he asked, staring down at her legs.

"Wha—nothing! Nothing's in the oven!" she panicked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and swooped her up in his arms, ignoring her complaints. He sat her down on the counter and turned around to examine the oven.

"Dammit," she muttered, crossing her arms on her chest. The archangel opened the oven and took the cake out. It looked worse than Christine had thought, and she cringed at the sight of it.

"You were baking me a cake?" he asked, quite shocked, and approached her.

"I was… experimenting," she stuttered, embarrassed.

"You were baking me a cake!" he laughed, and put his hands on her thighs. She closed her legs around his waist and he smirked. "Adorable."

"Oh, shut up. You got me a diamond ring!"

"Well, yeah, but c'mon! You were baking! _You_!" he laughed again.

"And mark my words: it's never happening again," she stated, pouting her lips.

"You are _so_ cute."

"I'm not cute! Shut up!" she objected, and he chuckled.

"The cutest vampire ever, I swear," he smirked, then pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. Christine smiled against his lips and closed her legs tighter, pulling him closer. The angel moved down to kiss her neck, and she ran her fingers through his golden hair.

"Gabriel?" she said. The angel looked up at her and raised a brow. "You think the boys will be okay?"

"Those muttonheads can handle themselves, sugar…"

"I'm sure they can, but—"

"We talked about this, Christine," he cut her off. "They're gonna have to do without us."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Baby, our work is done. This is not our war to fight anymore."

"I guess saving the world gets addictive after a while," she smiled.

"I guess," he chuckled. "But seriously, Chris. Stop worrying."

"But—"

"Hey," he cut her off again, and lifted her chin with a hand. "Don't worry."

"I'll try my best," she sighed, staring deeply into his caramel eyes.

"Good girl. Now, we got some catching up to do," he smiled, wiggling his brows.

"Is _that_ all you think about?" she laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Every Night I Hear You Scream_

_._

_Christine lowered her eyes as Lucifer entered the room. He stared at her, in his eyes a mix of lust of longing. He told the demons who were laughing around the fireplace to leave them alone, and they left the room without saying a word. The devil took Christine's hand and led her to the red leather sofa in front of the fire. She never looked at him, not even when he sat down next to her and placed a burning kiss on her neck._

_"I killed another one today," he stated, and suddenly Christine raised her eyes on him. She knew what he meant. He'd killed an angel._

_"Are you hurt?" she asked._

_"Not physically," the devil smiled sadly. "They don't get it, do they?" he asked, but the question was more for himself than for Christine. She shook her head in agreement. "I never wanted any of this," Lucifer continued, and Christine could have sworn there were tears in the devil's eyes._

_"There's no other way, my love," she whispered. "And they need to pay."_

_"They say the same about me."_

_"But they're wrong," Christine stated, raising her voice. "They can't do this to you! I won't let them!"_

_"I know," the devil whispered, caressing her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. "That's why you're here."_

_"They made you sad again," she noticed, staring deeply into Lucifer's eyes. "I hate them," she hissed._

_"Don't say that. They're my brothers, Christine," he said, as the first tear rolled down his cheek._

_"I will kill them all," Christine whispered, and wiped away the tears from Lucifer's face. The devil smiled weakly and lowered his eyes. This woman was perfect, but she wasn't truly his. It was heartbreaking._

_"I hope so," he whispered. "I don't want to go back…" he said, but didn't finish the sentence. Christine knew what he meant, though. He didn't want to go back in the cage. He'd told her about it, it was a horrible place. More of a mental cage than a concrete one. The deepest pit of all hell, frozen, yet burning. He was condemned to relive all the things he'd done, all the lives he'd taken, the disappointment of his father and brothers._

_"That will never happen," Christine said. "I will never let them take you away from me."_

_"Promise me something, Christine."_

_"Of course."_

_"If things go wrong… if we lose… you have to kill me."_

_"Lucifer—"_

_"Promise me, Christine."_

_"I… I promise," she vowed solemnly, hoping she'd never have to keep her promise. The devil nodded, smiling. She leaned in and kiss him furiously, like her life depended on it. Lucifer wrapped her in his arms and she moved to sit on top of him. She trailed kisses down his neck, and he shook under her touch._

_"Christine, I need you to do another thing for me," he purred in her ear._

_"Anything."_

_"Gabriel, the angel that was in Asgard," he started._

_"Yes?"_

_"Kill him, Christine," he stated, roughly lifting her head to look at her. Christine smiled evilly._

_"Yes, Morningstar."_

* * *

><p>Gabriel looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, and smiled to himself. She seemed so peaceful and harmless when she was asleep. Lately though, she'd been worried sick about that Eve thing. He had reassured her so many times that he didn't even know what to say anymore. They had decided to stay out of it, but Christine couldn't seem to stick with the plan. "That was our last war," he'd told her, and she had agreed with him, looking actually happy about it. So why was she so obsessed with this Eve chick lately? He couldn't make sense of it. Christine smiled in her sleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her up.<p>

The angel put on some pants and went downstairs in the living room, then turned the huge flat screen tv on, changing channels until he found something he liked. He snapped a lollipop into existence and put it in his mouth. He quickly got bored of the medical drama he was watching, so he started changing channels again, until he finally stopped on one. _Reservoir Dogs _was on. _Christine's favorite movie, _he thought, and smiled. He was more for silly comedies and porn, but Christine was a total movie geek, and she'd made him watch countless films. Gabriel found her fascination with horror movies very funny, considering she was a vampire after all.

He remembered watching _Dracula _with her and laughing through the whole movie. She never agreed to dress up as Dracula though_. Boy, that would've been awesome._

His train of thought got interrupted when suddenly he heard her screaming upstairs. He ran up to the bedroom, like many other nights before, and found her there, awakened by her own screams. She was shaking, but tonight she wasn't crying at least. He crawled back on the bed and held her tight, not sure what else to do.

"Nightmares again?" he asked. She nodded against his chest, and he sighed. Why was he even asking anymore? It happened almost every night ever since… ever since the whole Lucifer thing. Christine had never told him what the nightmares were about, she said she never remembered them when she woke up. Making a wild guess, Gabriel was pretty sure they were about Lucy. And if that was the case, then he really didn't want to investigate further.

"Could you make me some tea?" she whispered.

"Sure thing," he answered, and left the room again. She rolled over, giving her back to the door, and fought back the tears. She did remember the dreams. All of them. She wasn't sure why she woke up screaming, though, since they weren't exactly nightmares; not all of them, at least. Also, they weren't actually dreams; they were memories. Just snippets of the time she spent with Lucifer, very random. Sometimes they were just talking, and sometimes… well, let's say that sometimes they _weren't_ just talking. Eventually, she'd started to consciously remember a few things, too. Gabriel had no idea, of course, and when he came back with the tea, she gave him her best fake smile and thanked him. He stared suspiciously at her while she drank, but didn't say anything. What could he say, anyway?

_._

* * *

><p><strong>thanks everyone (:<br>let me know what you think!**

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

_3__. Tell Me Something I Don't Know_

_._

Christine woke up abruptly to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked around. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, _again_. The tv was still on, and the voice of the reporter on the morning news awakened her completely.

"…the authorities failed to provide any explanations for the events that took place last night…" the reporter said, frowning. Christine wondered what had happened, the guy looked… kinda scared.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, as she slowly got up from the couch. She yawned loudly while she walked to the door, wondering who it might be. Gabriel was still somewhere in Texas checking on the boys, she'd begged him to do so. All that trying not to worry thing wasn't really working for her. Anyway, even if he were back, it's not like he would have rung the doorbell.

She opened the door, and froze at the sight of the man in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Miss me, sweetheart?" he grinned. Christine couldn't help herself, and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He stiffened, taken by surprise, but then hugged her back, smiling.

"Crowls," she sighed, her face buried in his neck. The demon grinned at the way she said his name, it sounded so _sweet_. She lifted her head to look at him, and he smiled wider.

"I take it you _did _miss me," he chuckled darkly.

"Not one bit," she said, suddenly regaining her composure and letting go of him.

But she _had_ missed him. Not in a romantic way… well actually, maybe it was a little romantic. But she would never admit that out loud. She was just _fond_ of him. He'd been there when nobody else was, and that meant a lot to her. _He_ meant a lot to her. The demon knitted his brows at her sudden coldness.

"I liked you better when you were hugging me," he said bitterly.

"Well, I liked you better when you were dead," she retorted, trying to hide a smile.

"But I obviously _wasn't," _he grinned, and she looked back at him in confusion. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh, of course, come in," she said, confused. She closed the door behind them and led him to the living room. He sat down on the couch next to her, and she muted the tv.

"Spill it, Crowls," she urged him.

"Why would I tell you anything? So next time you'll know how to kill me properly?" he replied bitterly, shrugging.

"Talk about trust issues," she snorted.

"Speak for yourself, miss daddy issues," he smirked.

"Why are you here, Crowls?" she asked, masterfully changing the subject.

"I was actually looking for your little winged friend. Where is he?"

"Not here," she sighed.

"I sense a hint of resentment there," he grinned, and Christine shot him an angry look. "Trouble in paradise?"

"That's none of your bloody business," she retorted. "What do you want with Gabriel anyway?"

"Now, that's none of _your_ bloody business," he smiled. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"No," she admitted. She had no idea where the boys were, and thus where Gabriel was. "He said he'd be back by tonight."

"Then I suppose I'll wait. Do you have some scotch?"

"Mate, you're not waiting _here_," she retorted. "Just sod off and come back tomorrow, alright?"

"What exactly are you afraid of, love?" he grinned, leaning closer to her.

"I said get out, Crowls," she stated, looking him dead in the eye. The demon smiled an evil smile and leaned even closer. Christine turned away and stood up.

"You need to leave, Crowley. _Now," _she commanded. The demon knitted his brows. She called him "Crowley"… that was _unusual_.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Christine?" he inquired, and she looked back at him sadly. It looked like she really wanted to say something, but was holding back. She looked really broken up, and he couldn't stand it. He wished he didn't care, but truth be told, he did. A lot. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh, god, Crowls," she whispered. "Just go away."

"Should I rip his wings off? I could rip his wings off, you know," he smiled.

"Gabriel has nothing to do with this," she quickly informed him.

"What then?" he insisted. Christine sighed deeply. She really needed to talk to someone, and of course she couldn't talk to Gabriel. Crowley smiled reassuringly at her, and she knew she could tell him anything.

"I remember, Crowls," she simply stated. The demon looked confused for a second, but he quickly understood what she was talking about. "Everything," she whispered.

"Does the angel know about this?" he asked. Crowley never said Gabriel's name, Christine noticed.

"What do you think?" she snorted.

"Well. So how was it, living with Satan?" he grinned.

"Not that bad," she stated. "I mean, you know, from an evil point of view."

"And this troubles you because…?"

"I don't like lying to Gabriel. Also, I don't like being reminded of how I was gonna end the world and stuff…"

"But you don't mind being reminded of Lucy, do you?" he smirked. Christine shot him an angry look and bit her bottom lip. "So _that's_ the real issue here, then…"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," he said, feeling a stab of jealousy. He knew she never cared for him the way she did for Gabriel, or even Lucifer at this point.

"I remember things… things he said," she explained. "He was so… _miserable,_ so lonely…"

"He was the devil, Christine. That was his punishment."

"Punishment," she repeated. "I know. But all the things he used to tell me… he even cried a few times," she spit out, on the verge of tears. "It breaks my heart, Crowls. And believe me, _nothing_ breaks my heart. I'm a defense lawyer."

"What makes you think he was even ever honest with you, Chris? It's the bloody devil we're talking about!" he snapped. He couldn't bare to see her so hurt, and knowing it was Lucifer's fault just made him angrier. The guy was a jackass, come on! His ego was unmatched in all creation! Just an annoying, lying, backstabbing _bastard!_

Christine fell silent for a couple of minutes. She sank deep in her memories of Lucifer, trying to be rational and analyze them coldly. She couldn't. In her memories, she was still under the knife's influence. She couldn't think straight, she could only relive those moments and feel those emotions all over again. But they weren't real, and she knew that. She sighed again, trying to stop thinking about him.

"It's not important anymore. He's dead. _I killed him," _she finally spoke in a whisper.

"Who'd ya kill, sweet cheeks?" Gabriel's voice said. Both Christine and Crowley turned around in a split second, and were faced with the archangel, leaning casually on the bookshelf behind the sofa.

"Gabe," Christine sighed. "You scared me."

"What's _he _doin' here?" Gabriel snorted, gesturing at Crowley.

"We need to talk, mate," the demon stated, raising a brow. Gabriel looked back at him, and understood immediately what the demon wanted.

"Chris, baby, do you mind?" he said. Christine shook her head and left the room, confused. What could they possibly have to talk about? And why wasn't Gabriel surprised that Crowley was alive? It didn't make any sense. She went out in the garden and lit a cigarette, casually glancing at the two men in the living room through the windowpane. Her hearing was sharper than that of humans, of course, but somehow she couldn't hear a single word they said. Crowley looked pissed, he was probably yelling, while Gabriel was eating a chocolate bar in silence. She waved nonchalantly at the window and slowly opened it enough to hear them talking.

"Do you see the mess they've made? And who has to clean it? Me!" Crowley shouted.

"Dude, relax. Cass is just a little stressed out, that's all," Gabriel smirked.

"If they find out that I'm—"

"They won't," the archangel cut him off. "I'm telling ya, there's nothing to be worried about. Cass has everything under control."

"He better."

"You shouldn't have come here, Crowley," Gabriel said, suddenly serious. "Christine doesn't know anything."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her anywhere near this war. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" the demon asked, outraged.

"You obviously don't know Raphael."

Christine, outside, knitted her brows in confusion. She thought they were talking about Eve, but Raphael? They were definitely talking about the civil war in heaven. But how was Crowley involved in that?

"Whatever you say. Just tell your little friend that I'm gonna rip the head off his bloody human pets, if he screws up again."

"You're in no position to make that kind of threats, pal," Gabriel smirked.

"Watch me," Crowley hissed, and disappeared into thin air. Gabriel sighed, and turned around. Christine dove on the grass to avoid being seen by the angel, but when she lifted her head to stand back up, Gabriel was in front of her.

"I can explain."

.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks everyone (:<br>xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

_4. A Bad Idea Right From The Start_

_._

Christine reluctantly let the angel help her up from the lawn, then shot him a killer look.

"Ok, fine, you're pissed," he sighed, as she went back inside the house.

"Pissed doesn't begin to cover it," she stated, walking nervously towards the kitchen.

"Sugar, c'mon, don't be like that," he ventured, following her. She turned around and shot him another dirty look, but he smiled sheepishly.

"You said you wouldn't lie to me, _ever_ _again_," Christine whispered.

"I didn't lie!" Gabriel answered, trying to sound convincing. "I was just tryin' to—"

"Trying to _what?_" Christine cut him off. "You lied to me!" she yelled.

"Ok, fine!" the angel yelled back at her. "But just to be fair, I'm not the only liar in this room, sweet cheeks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Christine said dismissively, and stormed out of the kitchen. Gabriel followed her into the living room. He really didn't want to have _that _conversation, and he was never one for fighting anyway.

"Can't we just call it even and forget about it?" he asked, smiling.

"Not this time," Christine whispered, without even bothering to look at him. He was avoiding the confrontation, just like he always did. But this was the last straw for her, she couldn't stand his tricks any longer. Besides, why wasn't he mad at her?

"Baby, I've known for a while now," he stated, sitting down next to her on the couch. Christine gave him an angry look for reading her mind.

"You know what? Fuck you, Gabriel," she hissed. The archangel looked confused. "All this time, I've stood by you, I've trusted you! And now you put me aside?" she yelled again. "Whatever it is that you're doing with Crowley, you know I would have supported you! I _always _do! I'm always on your side, be it for your stupid Trickster business or a bloody war! And now you just treat me like a bloody housewife? I am gonna rip your fucking wings off, you bloody jerk!"

"Christine, _please_, let me—"

"I don't wanna hear it. I think you should go away for a while," she whispered. She couldn't believe she was saying that, but it was for the best. She was too mad to overlook the facts. Gabriel knitted his brows in confusion, he couldn't believe she was saying that either.

"Ok, sweetie, you're overreacting," he chuckled nervously.

"You wanna see me overreacting?" she threatened, taking a step towards him. Her eyes went red, and she ground her teeth. Gabriel swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I should go," he agreed with her, smiling awkwardly.

"You should," she echoed him. Gabriel opened his mouth, but he had run out of witty remarks. He closed it again and nodded to himself, then left the house in a flutter of wings.

Christine fell on the couch again, sighing deeply. She was already regretting her decision, but she fought the need to call Gabriel and tell him to come back.

He was doing it again, he was manipulating her. He kept her away from Eve and the boys so she wouldn't find out about… whatever it was he and Castiel were doing behind everyone's back. But seriously, working with Crowley? Whatever they were doing, it must have been really important if Gabriel agreed to _that_.

"You look upset, darling," Crowley's familiar voice said, behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around, she'd noticed he was there the second he reappeared in the room.

"I _am _upset, you bloody bastard," she snorted.

"I thought you knew everything," the demon said, and Christine wondered if she should take that as an apology. "I didn't mean to—"

"I don't care, Crowls."

"I see," he said. Christine finally turned to look at him, and the sadness he'd seen in her eyes earlier was even deeper now. "See you around, Christie," he said quickly, determined to leave before his feelings could get the best of him.

"Crowls, wait," Christine said, holding out a hand to grab his sleeve. "Please, _stay," _she whispered.

"Why would I do _that_?" the demon snorted, trying to shake off the feeling her words had given him.

"I don't wanna be alone," she explained in a whisper. Crowley sighed loudly, not sure what he should do. His brain was begging him to get out of there as fast as he could, but his feelings were stronger. Christine released her grip on his sleeve and he walked around the couch. She realized it was insane, but having him there made her feel better, somehow. He sat down next to her and she buried her face in his chest. Crowley hoped she wouldn't cry, he wasn't good at comforting people. He closed his arms around her very carefully, afraid that she would change her mind and kick his ass. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Crowls?" she whispered.

"Yes, pet?"

"Can you hold me tighter?" she asked. The demon didn't answer, but he tightened his grip around her. She smiled against his chest, and he sighed. What the hell was he doing? He had more important things to do, for hell's sake…

"Christie, isn't your feathered friend coming back?" he asked, suddenly remembering that wasn't his woman anymore. Gabriel would surely kill him if he found them there like that.

"No," she simply answered, and admitting that out loud sent a stab of pain through her chest.

"I see," Crowley nodded. He wanted to know what happened, but asking her didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

"Crowls, I need you to tell me something."

"What?"

"When we were..." she started, but couldn't find the right words. Crowley nodded in understanding, and she went on. "Did you know? Did you know who… _what_ I was?"

"I did, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to tell you," he said. "But then Lucifer got out, and the angels came down, and I had to leave."

"Why?"

"Didn't want to end up in the crossfire," he admitted with a sad smirk. Christine looked up at him and laughed. "What?"

"You," she smiled. "An evil, lying, vicious _demon_, and yet you're the only honest person I know."

"Keep that to yourself, will you? That could ruin my reputation," he grinned.

"Your secret's safe with me," she smiled.

"I know," he sighed. Christine's eyes lingered on his, and he felt the aching need to kiss her, one more time.

"Crowls," she said in a seductive purr. "Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Like you want to eat me alive," she whispered, her lips only inches away from his. She grabbed his tie and pulled him a little closer. "Crowls," she repeated in a whisper, slowly closing the distance between their lips. Crowley couldn't seem to remember how to breathe; he tightened his grip around her some more, while a voice in his head explained thoroughly how what he was about to do was wrong and stupid, not to mention dangerous, because the angel would kill him…

"Bollocks," he cursed under his breath, and pulled Christine in a heated kiss. She smiled against his lips, and moved to sit on top of him. The demon's brain completely shut down as soon as she started grinding against him, controlling her hips like a bloody belly dancer. She deepened the kiss while frantically undoing his tie, then tossed it behind the couch and started working on the buttons of his shirt. She would have happily torn every item of clothing he was wearing to shreds, but she knew how much Crowley loved his precious suits. He, on the other hand, found no problem in literally ripping her clothes off. He trailed kisses down her neck, sending shivers down her spine, while she struggled with his pants.

"Crowls," she breathed, urging him to help her out. He roughly pushed her down on the couch and quickly slid out of the pants, and in a split second he locked her lips in his again. In that moment, with Christine's legs wrapped around him and her stone cold hands locked firmly around his neck, he realized just how much he'd missed her. He dismissed the feeling immediately, and distracted himself by slipping two fingers inside of her. Christine moaned as he moved them in and out of her, and he drowned her cries in another violent kiss. The demon took his fingers out of her, and she arched her back, eager to have him inside of her one more time. Crowley smiled against her lips as a silver knife appeared in his hand. She saw it, and smiled evilly back at him.

"I remember that," she whispered, and licked her pointed teeth.

"And I remember those," he smirked. Then, without any further hesitation, he thrust inside of her violently, and she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

The demon caressed her throat with the tip of the knife as he slowly started moving inside of her, quickly finding a steady pace. It felt like he had never left her, and yet it had been _years_. Christine whimpered as he pressed the knife down on her chest, cutting a neat line right among her breasts. The demon leaned down and licked the cut, smiling proudly at himself as her whole body shook from his tongue swirling in the open wound. _Bet the angel doesn't do this, _he thought, and thrust in harder.

"Bloody hell, Crowls," she sighed, digging her nails into his shoulders. Crowley growled, and kissed the wound before going back to her lips. The taste of her own blood in her mouth was overwhelming; in a second, she broke the kiss and grabbed a handful of the demon's hair, pulling his head to the side to have better access at his jugular. She didn't hesitate another moment, and dug her teeth into his neck. Crowley growled deeply as she sucked his blood like she'd never done before. The feeling was just as he remembered it, and he wondered how he managed to resist so long without it.

Christine savored every drop of his blood, noticing how different it tasted from other demon's blood. Crowley's was like… _like alcohol_, she thought; Addictive in the worst way, delicious and _wrong. _She struggled not to compare it to Gabriel's, she shouldn't be thinking about him now. The whole point of being with Crowley was to not think about Gabriel, after all.

"_Christine_," Crowley grunted, and she pulled away from his carotid. She licked away the blood that was dripping down from the wounds, and the demon pushed harder and harder inside of her. He kissed her again, enjoying how much wilder his blood had made her. She arched her back against him, moaning louder with every thrust the demon gave. He knew he wasn't gonna be able to hold it much longer, and the noises she made were driving him insane. She violently deepened the kiss as her inner walls strangled him, then threw her head back and cried out his name. The demon lost it right there, and released himself inside of her, growling and breathing heavily on her neck.

"Bollocks," he sighed, completely spent, and unable to move. Christine let out a low chuckle and raised her head to look at him. He stared into her eyes, not sure what he saw in them.

"What?" she asked, smiling. The demon shook his head and finally slid out of her, then he stood up and started getting dressed. "Crowls, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he stated.

"I don't—"

"You're broken, Christine," he cut her off, turning to face her. She looked confused. "But see, I don't ride a white horse. I can't fix you one shag at a time," he concluded, and disappeared into thin air right before her eyes.

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Not too happy with this chapter, but idk.<br>Let me know what you guys think, c'mon (:  
>xoxo <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_5. Just Can't Get Enough_

_._

Christine took a bottle of gin out of the liquor cabinet in the kitchen and went downstairs, in the basement. She didn't turn on the light. That was the third bottle of gin that night, so the lighting bothered her more than usual.

She sat down on the floor, in front of a wooden chest. She nearly knocked down the bottle she'd placed next to her when she opened the lock, and nervously chuckled at herself. Inside the chest were a few jars of some kind of greek liquor, courtesy of Dionysus, of course. Christine took one out and wondered why she had taken the gin if she meant to go drink Dionysus' liquor all along. She chuckled again. She was too drunk to function correctly, and she decided to take upstairs one jar and the gin too.

_I should mix them,_ she thought. It seemed like a great idea in that moment. Of course, it wasn't. Soon enough, she was on the floor, nearly comatose.

Just then, the lights in the room flickered, and she cursed herself for turning them on.

"Christine?" a deep, grave voice called from the other side of the room.

She turned her head and saw Castiel standing there, looking worried. Actually, she saw three of him. The angel approached her and helped her sit on the couch, muttering something in a language Christine didn't understand. She'd heard Gabriel speak like that sometimes, but… _Gabriel, _she thought, and the name resonated in her head, sending a stab of pain right through her chest.

"What happened to you?" Castiel asked. Christine didn't answer, she shook her head awkwardly and then rested it on the angel's shoulder. "You smell like… alcohol."

"You smell like Dean," she muttered, sniffing his neck. "Why do you smell like Dean?" she asked, smirking.

"That is not of import."

"Hey, I may be _stupid_, but I'm not _drunk_," she mumbled. "No. Wait. Reverse that," she rectified, chuckling.

Castiel snorted and placed two fingers on her forehead, instantly sobering her up. Christine looked at him, outraged.

"You have no right to burst in here and un-drunk me!" she yelled.

"I need to speak with you."

"I don't care!"

"Exactly how long have you been drunk?" he inquired.

"I don't know, three days? Four? I don't really give a damn."

"Was Crowley here?"

"No. Never. Crowley who?"

"Christine."

"Last week."

"Have you seen him since then?"

"No. He left, never came back."

"I see. Thank you," he said, then stood up and left in a flutter of wings. Christine sighed deeply, burying her head in her hands. Castiel may have taken the inebriation away, but she was now having the worst hangover of her life.

She shot an angry look at the light switch and the lights went off, then she lay down on the couch, determined to get some much needed sleep. She hadn't slept since Gabriel left, the week before. She absentmindedly wondered why Castiel wanted to find Crowley, but decided she didn't care enough. They wanted her out of their dirty business? Then she would stay out of it. Screw them and their fluffy wings and motherfucking Eve and Crowley and everyone.

Of course, she couldn't sleep. Her head was killing her, and the smell of alcohol that came from the bottles on the floor wasn't helping anything. She groaned loudly and smashed the empty bottles on the wall with a lazy wave of her hand, but cringed at the awful sound they made as they broke into a million pieces.

_This has to be the worst hangover since I got out of law school, _she thought, slowly sitting up on the couch. She intended to go take some aspirin, but then remembered that somehow all medicines had no effect on her. _I should make someone take an aspirin and then eat them. That might work. _

She dragged herself to the kitchen, pondering how exactly she could put her plan into action. She poured some blood in a mug and absentmindedly sipped it, and then it hit her. _Of course! In the blood! I'll put the aspirin in the blood! _She thought, and mentally complimented herself on the brilliant idea. She did as she thought, then downed the blood in a second. It tasted funny. _And now we wait, _she thought, dragging her tired self back to the couch.

She always slept on the couch, ever since Gabriel left. She couldn't stand to sleep in their bed, it was too big, too soft, too _empty. _The lights suddenly turned on in the room, and she cursed under her breath. What the hell was wrong with the universe that night? She just wanted to sleep it off, for the love of…

"Christie," Crowley greeted her from the other side of the room.

"Dammit, Crowls. What do you want?" she asked, holding her head in her hands. Maybe her brilliant idea about the aspirin wasn't so brilliant after all.

"Was Castiel looking for me?"

"What am I, a bloody info desk?" she hissed. "But yeah, he was."

"Everything goes according to plan," the demon muttered.

"What plan?" she asked, but stopped Crowley before he could answer. "No, wait, I don't wanna know. I don't care. Go away."

"You really look awful, you know?"

"Leave!" she urged him.

"Keep that attitude for the angel, alright?" the demon grinned. Christine noticed once again how Crowley never used Gabriel's name, only this time she was grateful that he didn't. Hearing his name now would have broken her up even more.

"But seriously, where is he?" Crowley asked then, with a slight smirk. Christine tore her angry gaze from him and looked down at her feet, unable to say the words "I don't know". The demon tilted his head, visibly amused. He kneeled down in front of the couch, forcing her eyes back on his.

"Need a hug?" he smirked.

"Leave, before I make you," she threatened him.

"Oh, don't be like that, darling. I just stopped by to see if you needed any more… comforting," the demon smirked.

"I thought you didn't 'ride a white horse'," she snarled.

"Maybe not, but I can ride _you,"_ Crowley grinned. Christine's only answer was slapping the demon across the face as hard as she could. "Ow!" he complained, but his features soon relaxed into a creepy grin. "Wanna play it rough, I see," he purred, and grabbed Christine's wrists, pulling her down and pinning her to the floor.

"Don't test me, Crowls," she hissed, eyes burning with anger.

"Or what?" the demon whispered into her ear, tightening his grip on her arms.

Christine growled in frustration, getting ready to bite down on his carotid. Crowley breathed hot on her neck, then nipped it roughly. Christine dug her nails into the demon's shoulders, tearing the fabric of his suit, and a low moan escaped her lips, but she immediately turned it into a deep angry growl. She rolled them over and put her hands around Crowley's neck, choking him.

"We might need a safe word, pet," the demon whispered with the little voice he had left.

"Shut up," Christine yelled, frustrated. She sounded almost like she was _begging _him, Crowley noticed. He knew her too well, he realized. She tightened her grip on his neck, on her face a mix of anger and pain.

"It's okay, Christie," he whispered, placing his hands on hers. "Let go," he mouthed. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she loosened her grip around the demon's neck.

"Crowls," she whispered in a broken voice that sent shivers down Crowley's spine.

"It's okay," he repeated, and wiped the tear from her chin. She rolled off of him and laid down on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. The demon stood up and held out a hand for her, then helped her up. She literally launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest. They stood there for a few minutes in silence, until the demon finally spoke. He couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Let's do something fun. What would you like to do, darling? A movie, maybe?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. She needed to do something that wouldn't remind her of Gabriel, so movies were out of the question. Crowley heard her thinking that, and smiled a little.

"I know what you need," he said.

Any other day, Christine would have thought he meant something very dirty by that, but in that moment his voice was so… _sweet_. He let go of her and turned around, lighting up the fire in the fireplace with one simple gaze, then he turned off the lights and suddenly music started playing. Christine recognized the song immediately, _Moon River_ by Frank Sinatra. She couldn't help but smile a little when Crowley turned back to her and showed he wished to dance.

"Crowls?" she asked, incredulous. The demon just smiled charmingly and ignored her, putting his arms around her waist. Christine chuckled lightly and put her arms around his neck, and suddenly they were dancing like a couple of young and cheesy teenagers.

"This is stupid," Christine muttered.

"Please. You're _loving _every second," the demon smirked.

"Why are you doing this, Crowls?"

"Damsel in distress and whatnot. I guess I ride a white horse after all."

"No, you don't. If anything, you ride a hellhound."

"Fair enough," he chuckled darkly. Christine let her hands slid down to his chest and pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion.

"Thanks," she whispered. Crowley was about to reply, but she didn't let him. "You know where Gabriel is, don't you?" she sighed.

"He's with Cas," the demon spat out, not at all happy with the turn of events. He turned the music off.

"Good," she nodded. "I need to sleep, Crowls," she whispered, hoping that he would catch her implied apology.

"Of course. Goodnight, pet," he muttered, and in a second he was gone.

He wouldn't come back anymore, not after that. Why was he being this stupid? She'd never want him like she wanted the bloody angel, the sooner he came to terms with that the better.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone (: don't worry, Gabriel's gonna be back soon!<br>Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story, you guys are the best  
>But I'd love to know what you think so far, so review! (:<br>xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

_6. Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_._

The house had never been more silent, Christine noticed absentmindedly as she wondered around in it, not really sure what to do.

She was so bored that she resorted to actually cleaning the house like a normal person. She'd never done that before, usually Gabriel just snapped his fingers and everything got tidy. She fell on the couch and turned on the tv, though she wasn't actually interested in watching it.

She expected Crowley to show up again at some point, but a week had passed and he hadn't come around. Of course, she couldn't worry about him too at the moment, being to busy with doing useless and boring stuff to keep her from thinking about Gabriel.

She would have wanted to go visit the Norse or the Greeks, or even the Winchesters at this point, but she really couldn't find the strength to do that. Besides, how would she even get to Asgard, or Greece? She couldn't drive her car across the ocean, could she?

Something fell on the floor in the kitchen. By the sound of it, it could have been an empty bottle. The house was full of empty bottles, anyway. What difference would it make if one broke?

But then she heard another sound, a whimper, like someone trying to call for help. Good thing her hearing was sharper than that of humans, or she wouldn't have heard anything at all.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, curious to see what the matter was, but as soon as she got there she froze into place and her mouth fell open.

"Gabriel?" she asked, her voice broken by concern.

The archangel lay on the floor, barely conscious. His wings were unfolded and bleeding. He tried to raise his head to answer her, but failed.

"Oh, god, Gabriel," Christine whispered with tears in her eyes. She kneeled down beside him and ran her hand over the deep stab wound on his wing, not sure what she should do. "What happened? Who did this to you?" she spat out, knowing that he couldn't answer anyway.

Gabriel was shaking, and all of his feathers were tainted by the blood gashing out of the fresh wound. His wings were shaking too, like those of a bird who desperately tries to fly.

"You're gonna be okay," she soothed in his ear, though she didn't believe her own words.

Panic was creeping up on her, but she managed to keep it together. She moved to stand up and go get something to clean the wound, but Gabriel grabbed her hand firmly, his eyes begging her not to leave his side. She nodded weakly, frowning. She needed to go get medicaments, she wasn't of any use if she just sat there holding his hand…

"Chris," Gabriel whimpered, his eyes searching hers.

"Gabe, what do I do?" she pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Bleeding... stop…" he muttered. Christine didn't understand at first, but then it hit her.

He wanted _her_ to stop the _blood_. And there was only one way she could do that.

"I got it," she smiled weakly at him, then leaned down and licked the bloody feathers around the wound. The angel groaned in pain, but she had to keep going… she _had_ to.

Once she'd cleaned the wound, she gently placed her mouth on it, slowly sucking the blood and licking the wound at the same time to make it heal. Gabriel was still shaking, and cries of pain escaped his lips more than once, which caused Christine to curse at herself several times. She licked the wound one last time to make sure it had healed completely, then kissed Gabriel's forehead and stroked his hair in a vain attempt at calming him.

"It's okay, love. You're okay," she whispered, and kissed him again. The shaking was slowly stopping, and Gabriel relaxed his head on the floor.

"I didn't… didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?"

"Where…"

"You didn't know where to go?" she ventured, and the angel nodded weakly. "Gabriel," she sighed. "You should have never left," she whispered, while tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Chris…"

"I'm right here, love," Christine smiled. Gabriel took her hand in his and weakly snapped his fingers, instantly teleporting them to the bedroom. He let his head fall back on the pillow and struggled to fold his wings, to no avail.

"Never mind the wings, Gabe. Just try to sleep it off, ok?" Christine said, while Gabriel looked in frustration at his beautiful wings, which filled the room. He snorted loudly and pouted like a little kid, but eventually stopped trying to fold them.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Christine chuckled.

"Christine," the archangel whispered, gesturing for her to lie down on the healthy wing. "Please, stay."

She looked back at him and smiled weakly before proceeding to lie down next to him. As soon as she did, Gabriel wrapped the wing around her like he had many times before, and soon enough they both fell asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while, sorry everyone! I've been busy.<br>Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

_7. __Random_

_._

"Ok, one more time," Christine sighed, staring at Gabriel. "Start over."

"Crowley wants to crack open Purgatory. Castiel wants to win the war. They made a deal," Gabriel stated, talking slowly. "Castiel gets half of the souls from Purgatory to use their power on Raphael..."

"Ok, I think I've got it," she smiled. Gabriel awkwardly smiled back at her, confused. He thought she'd be mad at this point. Christine sipped from her mug and nodded to herself, digesting all the things Gabriel had explained to her. Most of what he'd said didn't make sense to her, but of one thing she was sure: that was the dumbest plan ever in the history of dumb plans.

"Just, one more thing," she said calmly.

"Shoot."

"You said some of Raphael's minions beat you up, right?" she asked. Gabriel pressed his lips in a hard line, remembering the painful experience, then nodded. "But… _how_?"

"What do you mean "how"?" Gabriel exploded.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume you're more powerful than them, isn't it?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then—"

"I don't wanna talk about it," the angel pouted. Christine giggled, and he shot her a dirty look.

"Fine. So, last question. Why the bloody hell are you helping Castiel? It's suicide, Gabe! This thing is gonna blow up in your pretty faces. You can't trust Crowley with something like this!"

"You really wanna talk about Crowley?" Gabriel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I—" Christine started, but she forgot what she wanted to say when she realized what Gabriel meant.

"Thought so," the angel smirked bitterly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"So… do the boys know about this?" she awkwardly changed the subject. Gabriel snorted loudly.

"Nope."

"Gabe, they're not stupid. They'll figure it out eventually…"

"Listen, Chris, it's a _bad_ idea, I know that. I mean, I've had bad ideas before, but this one takes the cake! It's just… I gotta help Cas."

"Is Raphael that bad?"

"Worse."

"But… I thought Michael got out of the cage, too. _He_ should be the sheriff upstairs, right?

"Things are a bit more complicated than that, sweet cheeks."

"Of course they are," Christine sighed, and Gabriel smiled sheepishly. "Fine. I'm in."

"But you said it's a stupid plan!"

"It is! That's why you need me there."

"Cas and I can take care of ourselves, thank you very much!"

"How's your wing?" Christine smirked and raised a brow, much like Gabriel did when he pulled out his Trickster grin.

The archangel pulled a face at her and spread his wings, proud to show that he had healed completely overnight. Christine turned her smirk into a smile, glad to see that her angel was feeling better. He folded his wings and lay down on the couch, resting his head on her lap. Christine stroked his golden hair, hoping he wouldn't notice the growing sadness in her eyes. She was worried sick about that whole Purgatory business, and the idea that Castiel would swallow all of those souls made her sick. She'd never thought about it before, but as soon as Gabriel brought up Purgatory she started wondering if that was where she'd go, if she ever died. But she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"You alright, sweet cheeks?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why would I be mad at you?" the angel replied, raising his head to look in her eyes.

"You know… about Crowley."

"Oh, _that_," the angel sighed and rolled his eyes, then stared off into space, not sure what he should say. It's not like he wasn't mad, but the happiness that came from being back with her and knowing she still wanted him was far greater than his anger. Christine knitted her brows in frustration, waiting on him to speak. He smiled charmingly at her. "Relax, woman!" he chuckled. "Do I look like I'm mad?"

"Well, not exactly, but—"

"Let's go to Vegas for the weekend," the angel stated. Christine looked puzzled.

"Vegas?"

"Yeah! Blow off some steam."

"Gabe, I don't think—"

"Then Vegas it is! Start packing, precious," he cut her off, smiling widely. Christine was relieved to see him so happy, but she was also worried that he might be acting like that to avoid another confrontation. Either way, she was never one to refuse a trip to Vegas.

"But your wings... you sure you're ready to fly?" she asked.

"Baby, I was born ready."


	8. Chapter 8

_8. There's no I in team_

_._

Christine gracefully sat down on the black leather sofa and observed as the men in front of her argued violently. Castiel looked down apologetically as Gabriel shouted something in his face, and suddenly the mighty angel of the Lord looked so small and helpless in his worn out trench coat.

Crowley sipped from his glass, leaning on the desk. He, too, was observing the scene, but in amusement. Christine snorted at the smug look on his face and stood up, placing herself between Gabriel and Castiel.

"Gabe, that's enough."

"Enough? This stupid fuck is gonna get us all killed!" he yelled.

"Gabe," Christine repeated more firmly. "Enough."

The angel scuffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Christine shot a dirty look at Crowley, who was giggling shamelessly. The demon instantly fell silent and left the room in a hurry.

Castiel was staring blankly at the floor, not moving, not even breathing. She moved to hug him, but he pulled away and fell down on the sofa.

"I apologize for my behavior, Christine," he said. The woman sighed deeply and sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault, Cas. You know Gabe; he's… _passionate_."

"Indeed."

"Cas, for what it's worth, I don't blame you."

"Thank you."

"You know, actually I'm quite happy they called your bluff," she smiled.

"That was not supposed to happen. Why are you happy about it?"

"Because I know Dean Winchester's the _only_ one who could be able to stop you."

"You want him to stop me?"

"Don't you?"

"I have to do what's right."

"Of course," she sighed, frustrated. There was just no way to talk some sense into the angel.

"Dean will understand," Castiel whispered, as to convince himself it was true.

"I highly doubt that, love."

Christine gave the angel one last smile before leaving him alone with his thoughts. She walked out of the room to find Gabriel and Crowley playing chess in the living room. Crowley snorted as the archangel made his move.

"Bollocks, angel! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Gabriel smirked.

"Because you can't move the—"

"Checkmate!" the archangel cheered.

"You cheater," the demon muttered under his breath. Christine chuckled and sat on Gabriel's lap, just as Crowley flipped the board over and stormed out of the room.

"You need to go in there and apologize to Cas," Christine purred in Gabriel's ear, then trailed kisses down his neck, nipping it lightly every once in a while.

"I'm not going anywhere if you keep that up," the angel smirked. Christine smiled against his skin and reluctantly stood up, allowing him to go back in Crowley's "office".

"Sweetheart, could I have a word?" Crowley's grave voice said, and Christine instantly turned around. The demon smiled evilly at her, gesturing for her to take a seat on the couch.

"What do you want?" she asked, refusing to sit down. Crowley raised a brow and chuckled darkly.

"Alright, straight to the point. Are you with us… or against us, pet?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, darling. I heard you in there."

"I don't owe you any explanations," Christine hissed, and stormed out of the room, just as Gabriel walked out of Crowley's office with Castiel. The archangel shot a dirty look at the demon.

"What?" Crowley shrugged.

Gabriel snorted and followed Christine outside the house. He found her in the garden, smoking nervously. She smiled weakly, and let him wrap her in his arms.

"How's Cas?" she asked.

"He's a big boy, he'll be okay. What about you, sweet cheeks?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Anything you'd like to talk about?" the angel asked. "This is a safe room," he smirked, drawing a circle in the air with his hands.

"I'm good, Gabriel."

"Alright, awesome! Then let's get to work, ok?"

"I'm still not sure what you want me to do…"

"You're our personal bloodhound!"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Of course not!" the angel stated. "Well, maybe just a little," he smirked then.

"So this thing I'm supposed to track down… what _is _it exactly?" she asked, turning around to face him. The angel clicked his tongue and gave a little shrug.

"It's a… a _thing_. Something that… came outta purgatory."

"Like Eve?"

"Yep. This Lovecraft dude, he opened a portal and bam! Just like that, this _thing _came out."

"_This Lovecraft dude?_" Christine echoed him, raising a brow.

"Yeah, some writer, I don't know. Creepy guy."

"You're telling me you don't know who H.P. _Lovecraft_ is?"

"Well, of course I know who he is!" the angel stated boldly. "I just don't… _know _who he is."

"I'm sorry to interrupt what seems to be a very interesting conversation, but we don't have much time, lovelies," Crowley said, appearing out of nowhere behind Christine. Gabriel shot him a killer look and snorted, which was pretty much what he always did when he saw the demon.

"Where should I start?" Christine asked, avoiding Crowley's stare.

"Smell this," the demon said, handing her a pink blouse. "Then track the bloody thing down."

Christine wrinkled her nose as she smelled the piece of clothing. It smelled like nothing she'd ever encountered before, so she inhaled deeply to memorize the scent.

"Go get it, tiger," the demon smirked. Christine sniffed the air, trying to catch some kind of trail. Crowley's new mansion was somewhere in Florida, and the air was filled with sweet flowery scents.

"North," Christine stated. "Can't be more specific right now."

"And north it is," Gabriel said. Crowley grinned as the angel wrapped Christine in his arms and flew them away.

* * *

><p>The thing about being a vampire, Christine had discovered when she was just a newborn, was that you can <em>hear <em>everything, and you can _smell _even more. Sometimes it felt like someone was playing drums right next to her ears, and it was just some guy crossing the street a mile away from her. Eventually, she learnt how to turn the volume down, how to ignore everything and focus on just one prey. She was savage and ruthless as a newbie, as deadly as a bullet through the heart, as silent as a butterfly landing on a pretty flower.

But then the days went by and the seasons changed, and the wild hunger that drove her slowly died, and things just got boring. Turn the volume down, focus, kill, drink, sleep, then do it all over again. She got her job back - to this day she couldn't tell you how – and tried to be normal once again. Suddenly, normality seemed so appealing. Sometimes she missed that. The routine, the courthouse, her piano and her books. But she hadn't been to her apartment in months, hadn't played her piano in months, hadn't been a lawyer for even longer. She never told Gabriel, but when the apocalypse was averted, Christine thought she could go back to her "normal" life, with the angel, of course. He could have his fun and travel and play pranks, and she'd manage to get her job back once again and everything would be okay.

But then that never happened.  
>There were those fucking Lucifer dreams, and Eve, and the Winchesters calling for help, and Gabriel locking himself in the bathroom and crying in the middle of the night out of frustration and anger and pain, and then Castiel acting like a secret agent, and then came the fighting and the yelling and Gabriel leaving, and Crowley fucking this up like he always did, and now she was in the middle of fucking nowhere holding a poor woman hostage because apparently she was the thing that came out of fucking purgatory.<p>

"I won't tell you anything," the woman said, trying to sound confident. Christine could smell her fear, and for a second she felt like she was her old wild vampire self once again.

"We'll see about that," she smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Why was she acting like this? She didn't want to hurt this poor… thing. She didn't believe in what Castiel wanted to do, in fact she'd gotten on board just to try to dissuade him. But Gabriel smiled his Trickster smile at her, and she made her hand into a fist, making the woman cringe.

"Here's the thing, lady. You talk, you walk outta here with ya own legs. You don't talk… well, you know," Gabriel shrugged. Christine turned her stare to him and lost focus for a second. Gabriel was lying through his teeth: the woman wouldn't walk out of there anyway. "So, what's it gonna be?"

It took more threats and a lot of pain, but eventually she talked. They took a gallon of her blood, for the ritual, then got out of the house in silence. Christine wiped her bloody hands on her shirt.

"Ain't you hungry, sweet cheeks? Seems like a waste, leaving her in there to die."

"I'm fine," Christine stated. Gabriel gave a little shrug and the flew away without saying another word.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long guys! Anyhow, let me know what you think :D<br>xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

_9. A__ new perspective_

_._

Crowley smiled proudly as Christine handed him the jar of blood. Gabriel, behind her, sat down on the sofa and sighed loudly.

"Where's little Cas?" asked Christine.

"With the Winchesters, I suppose."

"Or maybe with just _one _Winchester," the archangel smirked. Christine gave him a dirty look, and he giggled.

"Either way," Crowley continued, "we have everything we needed. Meet me here tomorrow night," he concluded, then disappeared into thin air. Gabriel took Christine's hand without saying a word and took them back to their place.

"You sure you're okay, sweet cheeks?" the angel asked as Christine slid out of her high heeled shoes and collapsed on the couch.

"Are _you _okay?" she retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were going to… _no,_ you know what, never mind," she spat out and left the room, heading up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The angel didn't follow her, what was the point anyway? Things hadn't been the same between them ever since the fight. Of course, he didn't expect everything to be okay in the blink of an eye, but he didn't expect it to be this bad either.

He heard the bedroom door slamming shut, and sighed deeply. He was gonna have to sleep on the couch, again.

Soon enough darkness fell, but the angel lay wide awake, waiting for the screaming to start. Every night he tried to bring himself to run upstairs and calm Christine, and every night he failed. Gabriel was left there waiting, sure that he would make it upstairs, but that night there were no screams, for the woman was wide awake, too.

She tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. She needed Gabriel there, but like many other nights he was avoiding her, or maybe she was avoiding him, she wasn't sure anymore. The woman could hear the angel's heartbeat downstairs, but even though she tried she couldn't focus on it for more than a second. How could Gabriel not see the flaws in their plan? It was wrong on too many levels, and she thought he would realize that, at some point, and back out of it. Maybe even talk Castiel out of it. What if something went wrong, the next night? What if Cas got hurt? _What if Dean can't stop him? _She chuckled at herself. _Dean Winchester is my only hope? Brilliant. _Somehow though, the thought comforted her. The boy had taken some pretty big fish, so maybe… _maybe. _

No, she wasn't gonna lie there doing nothing. It wasn't too late, not yet. The woman jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Gabriel was on the couch, lazily going through the Weekly World News.

"Gabe," Christine called. The angel fell off the couch.

"Jeez Louise, Christine! What the hell!" he complained, standing up and acting like nothing happened.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't—I wasn't— what's the matter, love?" the angel asked, adjusting his shirt. Christine took a deep breath, and uncertainty veiled her eyes.

"If you won't do anything, then I will."

"What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, Gabe," she said softly, then snapped her fingers. Gabriel's eyes never left her, but he could feel the warmth of the flames, and he could see them reflected in her eyes. She'd trapped him. He felt a stab of guilt. Maybe it was all his fault, he knew Christine was always on edge, always about to run off the cliff, and he hadn't been paying enough attention to her. He hadn't been there to help her, he drove her off the cliff and now she would just enjoy the ride down.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gabriel muttered bitterly as Christine left the room, leaving him alone inside the circle of holy oil. "Christine!" he called after her, as loud as he could, but there was no answer. He looked out the window just in time to see her climb in her car, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Won't happen again, promise!<br>Let me know what you think (:  
>xoxo <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_10. What Would Dean Do?_

_._

Christine drove as fast as she could away from the house and towards Crowley's warehouse. She took her phone and called Dean Winchester. He didn't pick up, and she kept calling, worrying more and more with each unanswered call. Desperate, she eventually threw the phone on the passenger seat and drove even faster.

_Gabriel __must __be __furious, _she thought to herself. She could still see in her head the sadness in the angel's eyes, liquid caramel burning in the holy fire. But if she could stop this, then maybe he'd forgive her. If she were to succeed in talking some sense into Cas, then reasoning with Gabriel wouldn't look so impossible.

Then again, reasoning with the angel was something only a crazy person would do.

As she pulled over outside the warehouse, something caught her eye. On the roof of the building was Castiel. He had thrown his trench coat on the ground, and was staring down from the edge of the roof. Christine got out of her car and looked up at him.

"Cas!" she called.

The angel gazed at her for a brief second, then looked away. Christine snorted and ran inside, then up the stairs, and finally she was on the roof too, standing behind Castiel. She grabbed the trench coat and held it in her hand, wondering why he'd taken it off.

"You made him angry," Castiel said firmly.

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Gabe?"

"Yes. He's miserable."

"Cas, I need to talk to you," Christine stated, ignoring his words.

"Do you know how it feels to know that if I fell down from this building on to the ground, I wouldn't even break a bone?"

"I do, actually."

"Oh. Right. You're an abomination."

"I'm not—fine, never mind."

"I'm going to make my father proud. I will save you. I will save you all."

"Cas, this is not the right thing to do."

"Dean will never have to move a muscle again, he will be able to rest, for the first time in his life-"

"Dean wouldn't want you to do this."

"How would you know?"

"Castiel, listen to me-"

"No. Go away Christine. You have no business being here."

"Quite right, my feathered friend," Crowley's voice commented from behind her. Christine turned around with a snort to find the demon sipping from a glass of scotch.

"Crowls, please-"

"Come with me, sweetheart," she soothed. "C'mon," he added, seeing she was hesitating. Reluctantly, Christine followed him inside. There was a weird smell, it burned her nostrils, she couldn't smell anything else.

"What's that smell?" she asked, twitching her nose.

"Probably the oil," he said, pointing at an ancient looking jar on the other side of the empty room. "Holy oil. Never too careful, am I right?"

Christine didn't answer, she just sighed in frustration and looked away. The demon smiled darkly at her and handed her a drink. Christine couldn't smell it, but it looked like whiskey, so she downed it in one long sip.

That's when her head started spinning. She'd felt like this before. But when? Her mind was clouded, she couldn't think straight. _Fucking__demon,_was her last thought before she fainted.

Crowley caught her before she could fall to the floor, and gently carried her away.

* * *

><p>There were no sounds when Christine woke up. No lights, no voices, nothing. She sat up too quickly and her head started spinning again.<p>

"Dead man's blood," she mumbled to herself, snorting in anger. Of course he didn't want her to smell anything. Fucking demon.

She looked around, and immediately recognized the room. It was her bedroom. She was in her house.

"Gabriel!" she called out, trying not to panic.

No one answered. She jumped off the bed and searched the house, calling the angel's name in hysteria. No one, not a single soul. The clock in the kitchen read 7.30 pm. Maybe she still had time. Her car was outside the door, how nice of Crowley to bring it back. For a second, she thought maybe it would explode when she turned the engine on.

It didn't. She drove faster than ever once again, and reached the warehouse. It was late, nearly midnight, but she didn't give up. When she pulled over on the back of the building, she noticed another car. It had looked like it had been in an awful crash, it stood there upside-down and… _Impala._

The boys were there. Christine didn't know whether to be happy or scared. No one seemed to be in the Impala, so they must have been alive…

"Christine?" a voice whispered behind her. Startled, she turned around to find herself facing a bloody and hammered Sam Winchester.

"Sam! Sweet mother of fuck, are you okay?"

"No," Sam breathed, and stepped forwards. Moving seemed to hurt him too much, so Christine tried to help him. Sam reluctantly let her, and they walked to the warehouse not without effort.

They got in the back door and hid behind a wall. Voices came from the room in front of them, Christine recognized Dean's and Gabriel's. Then Crowley spoke, and Castiel's deep voice responded.

"What now?" she asked Sam. The boy knitted his brows, then launched forwards and into the room. "Sam!" Christine whispered. "Bloody hell!" she cursed, before following him in the room.

"Christine!" Dean said, holding up his brother.

"Dean?" she answered, confused. "Gabe," she said, turning to face the angel. "Gabriel, I—" she started, but the angel shook his head as to say "Not now."

Christine looked around the room. There were no signs on the wall, the blood was still in the jar. Castiel and Crowley were bickering, but this time it looked serious. Gabriel's eyes followed Castiel's every move, and Christine began to think maybe he had had a plan all along.


	11. Chapter 11

_11. No Way Out_

_._

The thought of running occurred to Christine a few times, but then, out of nowhere, Gabriel moved to stand next to her and took her hand in his. She didn't want to run from that.

"You should have listened to me," the angel said, his words barely audible. "I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection, Gabe," she whispered. Something about those words gave her déjà-vu.

"Let's not do this right now, okay?" Gabriel said, his eyes fixed on hers, and Christine felt a shiver running down her spine. A good shiver, the kind he gave her when he kissed the back of her neck.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here," Crowley purred at her. Gabriel made a face, but didn't say anything.

"Go to hell," Christine snorted.

"Been there, done that," the demon darkly chuckled as he took the jar of blood and moved to face the white wall.

There was someone behind Crowley. A woman. Christine had never seen her before, and yet she looked terribly familiar. The information was sealed somewhere in the back of her mind, maybe in the same place her memories of Lucifer were.

"You have two options," Crowley said to Castiel. "Flee, or die," he continued, mocking the angel's voice.

Castiel left the room without saying a word.

"Well this has been swell, really, but we have a _thing_to get to, so..." Gabriel said, then made the gesture of tipping his hat in Crowley and the woman's direction. "Let's go, sweet cheeks," he smiled, and snapped his fingers.

In a second, they were standing next to Castiel, somewhere in a green field in another part of the world. The Winchesters were there too, Gabriel had taken them with him just in case, though he really didn't give them any credit whatsoever.

"Castiel," Gabriel started, and the angel turned to face him. "This is an intervention," Gabriel continued, a sly smile on his lips.

"Oh, shut up," Christine interjected, and pushed him out of the way. "Cas, listen to me. Sometimes people lose their way, and friends help them find it back. Let us help you. You don't have to do this alone, we're here for you."

"I haven't lost my way," Castiel said, and Christine knitted her brows. "I know exactly where I'm going," he continued, and pulled out the jar of blood from under his coat. Christine could have sworn there was a jar of blood identical to that one on the table when they left. A copy? Was that Gabriel's doing?

"Castiel, please. This isn't the right thing to do," she tried again.

"Cas," Dean interjected. "Cas, c'mon, dude. Don't be stupid."

"You are not my friends," Castiel thundered at Dean. "Not anymore."

"Listen, bro. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," Gabriel said, smiling. Castiel put the jar back in his coat, and when his hand came out of it, it was holding his angel sword.

"Alright, fine," Gabriel snorted. "You're gonna regret this, brother," he went on, and took out his own sword.

"Woah, hey, okay!" Christine said. "Put those down, mates. C'mon. There's no need for—" she continued, but was cut off by the sound of sword on sword.

Gabriel and Castiel were fighting, and for the first time in months Christine saw pure rage in her angel's eyes. She turned to Dean for help, but the hunter shrugged and sighed deeply.

"Stop it!" she yelled at the angels. "Stop it, now!" she yelled again, and held out her arms. She didn't want it to come to this, but she was gonna do what had to be done. She outstretched her arms and the angels were knocked on the ground, yards away from each other.

Gabriel looked up at her in shock, but his expression soon changed to a sly grin, which annoyed Christine a lot.

Castiel was the first to get up, and he tilted his head, looking confused.

"You can't stop me," he said. "None of you can," he went on, embracing everyone with his stare. Then he left in a flutter of wings.

Gabriel got up, that annoying smirk still on his lips.

"What's so funny, jerk?" Dean asked.

The angel didn't answer. He just held out a hand, and suddenly a jar of blood appeared in it. _The _jar of blood, the real one.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! Sorry this is so short, I've been busy. Let me know what you think! Seriously! I need reviews, I wanna know where you see the story going! Thanks everyone! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_12. Great Expectations_

_._

Christine was still looking in shock at the jar in Gabriel's hand, while he thoroughly explained to the Winchester how his genius plan had worked out perfectly. The more she looked at the jar, the more she got angry.

"…and then I snatched the real jar, see? You guys didn't really think I'd let little Cas screw the world up, right?" Gabriel concluded, then noticed Christine.

She looked like a lioness ready to jump on a gazelle. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. The woman didn't answer, her stare shifted from the jar to Gabriel's caramel eyes, and she slapped him across the face so hard she left a red mark all over it. Gabriel tilted his head, hurt and confused.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You should have told me! You never tell me anything, what am I, a little child?" she yelled. "You're an arrogant dick, Gabriel!"

"Hey! I was just—"

"Don't say 'protecting you', or I swear I'm gonna rip you apart!"

"Babe, calm down, everything's gonna be fine!" he soothed. The woman looked at him with wide eyes, then broke down crying.

"I—I trapped you in the holy fire," she said shaking her head. "Why did you let me do that!"

"I didn't _let_ you! I've known you long enough to know that no one _lets_ you do anything, you just do! Oh, look at me, I'm one of the most powerful things in existence! I do whatever I want!" Gabriel said, but regretted it immediately. Christine was already crying, why didn't he have a filter between his brain and his mouth?

"Did you just call me a 'thing'?"

"Christine, that's not the point."

"I'm not a _thing!"_

"Stop bickering, you two pieces of shit!" Dean interjected loudly, and everyone's stare turned to him. Gabriel knitted his brows, deep in thought, while Christine literally snarled at the hunter.

"Dean is right," Sam said calmly. "We have to find Cas."

"The boys are right for once, babe. We can have this fight – and the relative amount of make up sex – when this is all over."

"It's never gonna be over though, is it?" Christine sighed. "There'll be another fight, another end of the world, another monster to defeat. Aren't you tired?" she asked, embracing everyone with her piercing stare. "'cause I am."

"But we have to fight until there's nothing left to fight against, Christine!" Sam said passionately. "We have to save people!"

"Shut up, Sam. Vamp's right, it's not fair. This… what we do, why is it our cross to bear?" Dean said, and Christine gave him a half smile.

"Enough girl talk," Gabriel said. "Let's find little Cas," the angel concluded, and in a snap of his fingers they were all gone, back to the warehouse.

"Two minutes to midnight," Sam announced, looking at his watch.

Crowley and Raphael stood in front of a wall, the demon was too concentrated on the ritual to notice their arrival, but Raphael did.

"It's too late, Gabriel. You can't stop us now," the archangel stated.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Gabriel shrugged.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Not here, apparently," Christine replied dryly. Gabriel looked around the room for any sign of his brother, but he found none. Crowley, in the meantime, had finished chanting the spell. Nothing happened.

"Maybe I said it wrong," the demon ventured.

"You said it perfectly," Castiel's voice said from behind them. "All you needed was that," he stated, pointing at the jar in Gabriel's hand.

"Uh-oh," Gabriel said. "Um, nope. These are not the droids you're looking for," he continued.

"Hand it over, brother," Raphael demanded.

"Or what, princess?"

"Or I will destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try," Christine smirked. In a second, Raphael was pinned to the wall. "Say hello to my little friend," she smiled, approaching him with an angel sword in hand.

"Wow, she's doing it without her hands," Sam noticed.

"She doesn't need her hand, you idiot," Dean retorted. "Right?" he asked Gabriel.

"Nope. She just does that because she thinks it looks cool," the angel explained with a sigh, and Sam shrugged.

On the other side of the room, Christine held her blade high, then finally stabbed Raphael right in the neck. There was a blast of white light, and the archangel fell to the floor, dead.

Gabriel smiled, as did Castiel.

"Crowls, you might wanna run now," Christine said, and winked at the demon. He didn't need to be told twice, and disappeared immediately. "Now let me state the obvious," she continued. "Raphael's dead, no need to open purgatory, everyone lives happily ever after."

"More or less, yeah," Gabriel smiled at her.

"Could've just let me kill him ages ago."

"Right, because you're so mighty and righteous and _awesome_," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, they're fighting again," Dean sighed.

"Dean," said Castiel with his deep voice. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, buttercup, just gimme a sec," the hunter dryly replied, then approached Gabriel and Christine, who were still bickering about her being a _thing_. "Guys, go home. Go trick someone. Go have sex. I don't care, just… go, okay?" he said. Gabriel and Christine nodded.

"Bye, lovelies," Christine waved, and with a snap of her angel's fingers they were gone.

Dean went back to Castiel, and asked what he wanted.

"To apologize," said the angel. "I should have listened."

"Yeah, you should've."

"Forgive me, Dean."

"You're gonna have to really make it up to me."

"I'll do whatever you want," the angel replied, frowning.

"Whatever I want, huh?" Dean smirked, wiggling his brows.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're getting close to the end! There won't be another sequel, unless you guys want it. Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it a lot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_13. Plan B_

_._

Christine collapsed on the couch of the living room, not at all eager to start up the fight again. Gabriel gave her an understanding gaze and left the room, only to return seconds later holding a bottle of tequila.

"Thank you," she mouthed, taking the bottle from his hands. She took a long sip of alcohol before passing the bottle back to her angel. Gabriel stared down at it, but didn't drink.

"Should we talk?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p', and took the bottle from the angel's hands.

"Are you angry?"

"Not at all," she smiled, but her clenched fist and the almost empty bottle in her other hand said otherwise.

"Okay," sighed the angel, resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't talk that night. "I'm going to bed," he whispered, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Christine smiled again, and watched him go up the stairs and into the bedroom.

_Shit, where am I going to sleep then?, _she thought selfishly. She was too tired to move, too tired to be angry, too tired to think.

With one lazy movement she lay down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly, nothing at all on her mind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It felt like mere minutes had passed, yet she'd slept a whole night, for once. She woke up to the sound of dishes clinking, and reluctantly got up. Stretching her arms over her head, she went to the kitchen and found Gabriel cooking pancakes.

"'morning sunshine," he greeted her gently, and tried to kiss her. Christine shied away from his touch and gave a quizzical look to the pancakes. "You always say you like it better when I make them, instead of just making them appear outta thin air," the archangel explained, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry," Christine dryly answered, turning around and taking a bottle of blood out of the refrigerator. She drank it slowly, then went back to the living room, without another glance at Gabriel and his "I'm sorry" pancakes.

Gabriel shrugged again and dropped a ridiculous amount of strawberry syrup on said pancakes before eating them quickly.

He didn't know what to do, or say, to make Christine feel better. It wasn't just their fights, that wasn't the problem there, there was something else. She was tired, that's the only thing she'd said. Tired of what? Tired of fighting? Tired of struggling with her memories? Tired of _him_?

No, that couldn't be, could it? She'd never get tired of him. She promised she wouldn't. She loved him just as much as he loved her. Then why couldn't they work this out?

_It's my fault, _he thought grimly, _I should have stood by her side through this Lucifer thing. _But then again, he had stood by her side, hadn't he? Every damn night, making her favorite brand of tea when she woke up screaming?

But he had stopped doing that. She had stopped screaming and they had stopped sleeping in the same bed. So was it Lucifer then?

He was holding his plate over the sink, not realizing how tight he was gripping it.

What if it _was _Lucifer, and she'd stopped screaming 'cause she didn't mind being reminded of him?

The plate broke in his hands.

_Enough, _he thought, and rushed into the living room, ready for another fight. Christine stared blankly at the tv screen, unable to concentrate. She didn't notice Gabriel until he blocked her view, standing tall in front of her.

"We're gonna talk about this. We're gonna fight if we have to. I need to know, Chris. I need to know what's going on," he said calmly.

"Nothing's going on."

"Don't lie to me," he whispered desperately.

"I'm so tired, Gabe. Leave me alone."

"Tired of what exactly?"

"I just wanna bury myself in junk TV and alcohol. That's how I feel. I don't even want to watch my favorite movies. I don't want to go on adventures, I don't want to play pranks on Thor, and I don't want Dyonysus' liquor. I just want everything to… s_top._"

Gabriel fell down on the couch beside her, frowning. "Why?"

"I'm tired of fighting. Look what it's come to! We had to stop Cas, the little nerdy angel, from destroying the world! Cas, not some evil son of a bitch, just Cas. If we're fighting Cas, what's next? I can't take this, Gabe. Not anymore."

Gabriel grinned, and Christine furrowed her brows. "I have a plan," the archangel said.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who favoritedalerted this story, I love you all! Let me know what you think, I'd love to know (:_**


	14. Chapter 14

_14. The End_

_._

Christine gave a quizzical look at her angel as he explained his plan to her.

"That's it?" she asked when he finished.

"It's brilliant!"

"Gabe, everyone knows it takes more than a bloody explosion to kill _us_."

"Well, they will never find us again anyway."

"Then there's no need to blow everything up."

"But it's fun!" the angel smirked. Christine giggled. It sounded fun, actually.

"Fine," she finally agreed.

"Can't you see, babe? No more wars, no more fighting, no more Winchesters, no more angels and no more demons. It's perfect. We're gonna be so happy, Chris. I promise."

"Is this what _you_ want, too?" she asked. Gabriel thought about it. Never seeing his brothers again… back to how he used to live before the apocalypse, witness protection…

"Sure thing. Nothing I love more than kicking Thor's ass every once in a while!" he lied. He was doing this for her sake, and he didn't care about anything else. Though it hurt to leave no that he'd been reunited with the rest of the gang, he didn't care. He was gonna do whatever it took to make sure Christine was happy.

"But that's not who you really are, and Thor knows it too."

"We'll brainwash them. Forget they ever heard my name. I'll just be Loki, and you can be my beautiful wife."

"Whoa, wife?" Christine asked, raising a brow.

"Concubine?" Gabriel ventured.

"Hell no. Let's stick with wife."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! The Aesir are very entertaining."

"Just so we're clear though: you can mess with Thor all you want, but no Ragnarok, Gabe. Okay? I'm not leaving one apocalypse just to go trigger another one."

"Fine," Gabriel sighed. "Accidents _do_ happen thou-"

"Gabriel!"

"Okay, okay! No Ragnarok, got it!"

"I'll pack," Christine simply said then, with a wide smile. Gabriel was relieved to see her so calm and peaceful. He knew she liked his plan, she just wouldn't admit it out loud. The house was gonna get blown up, along with their phones and everything that could allow the Winchesters or anyone else to find them. And even if they did figure out where they'd gone, there was no way in hell they could get to Asgard.

Gabriel smiled at himself, proud and happy. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that plan. When Christine came down the stairs with her suitcase, the angel helped her carry it outside, and as they left the house he snapped his fingers and there was a huge explosion. Neither of them turned around to look at it, but Christine smiled widely at her angel.

It was a new beginning, and this time they were gonna get it right.

_**The end**_


End file.
